Vyvrin-Related Works
List of Vyvrin-related Works * Vyvrin, Forest Unending (vyvrin.wikia.com) ** Vyvrin, Forest Unending is the mother project of the Vyvrin multiverse. It tells the tale of a young girl, unknowingly intertwined in the history of Vyvrin and her impact on the entire plane as a sinister plot unfolds itself--with a grudge against her since before she was born. * Ixis, Tides Eternal (ixis.wikia.com) ** Ixis, Tides Unending takes place three years after Vyvrin's close. It tells the tale of two sisters and their involvement in the Godsend War, having affected many events. It shows the oppression between them and a newly-forming Ixan government even worse than the last and a dark conspiracy to overthrow the government with a powerful artifact. As the twins rush to lay balance between radical citizens and irrational officials, an unknown figure pulls puppet strings as the fate of Ixis lies in the balance. * Danielle and Mortimus (dnm.wikia.com) ** Born into a bloodline of Demon Hunters, Danielle Demona gained the most odd of best friends--the son of the queen of darkness. As Mortimus is bound by contract to help Danielle survive coordinated massacres manned by Lilith herself, Danielle and Mortimus bounce between planes to help find something that will help Danielle have a chance to defend herself, the Eldest Demona, against the one she is prophecized to kill--the goddess of demons, the monarch of evil, the aspect of the dark side of the moons: Lilith herself, who even the gods couldn't kill. * Elysium (elys.wikia.com) ** Madison Case was wrongly murdered in a heroic act. Now, she lives in the afterlife plane of Elysium, where everything is paradise and nothing is ever uncomfortable. Unfortunately, as soon as she shows up, mysterious things begin to happen in Elysium, and there's only one person they blame. Now, Maddie must find her way back to the Earthly Realms and discover what plot she was placed in, and--more importantly--who's pulling the strings. With familiar faces as well as legendary figures from Vyvrin, Elysium is infiltrated and paradise falls as Maddie must find an end to the darkness. * Olive and the Destiny of the Forest (olivedf.wikia.com) ** In an alternate timeline where the Halfborne Prophecy was never foretold, the daughter of Vivin and her band of friends live in peace and tranquility in their small kingdom. Just as the era comes to a close, however, a new challenger to the Monarchy arrives, threatening the exposue of a secret withheld from the public for thousands of years. As the Vivins step down from the throne, evil figures from across the world come to claim the throne, and it's up to Olive to save her home and protect the secrets of her family. * Archvolt (volt.wikia.com) ** Kalegos, an aspect living in Ichoria, has almost everything he could ever want. Fear. Respect. Worship and admiration. Until one day, when an odd figure steals his godspark and throws him down to Vyvrin, taking his place as the god of storms. It's up to Kalegos--and his children on Vyvrin--to get him back to the Pantheon and expose the spark-theif before they cause damage that could be permanent. * Wintercove Parallels (wcparallel.wikia.com) ** Far south in Vyvrin, on a secluded ice island, a group of explorers break into the tomb of Radazar, the fallen god of Terror. As one by one experience odd encounters, the world quakes as one of its most dangerous abominations makes its way free from the grasp of the gods. Nobody is safe. Every one is prey. One will live.